


Shout unto God

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, First Time, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has only heard bad things about sex, but Liam is determined to prove to him how great it can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout unto God

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into a looong one #sorrynotsorry
> 
> I guess I was just in the mood for long slow Niam sex. K?
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> Thanks as always for betaing, my dearest JoMouse
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"It can't be that great," Niall argued.

Liam chuckled. "And what would make you think that sex isn't that great?"

Niall blushed. He couldn't believe he'd told Louis' best friend, and his crush of the century, that he was still a virgin. He only got to visit his brother at Uni like once a year and now he seemed like an ignorant child to his older brother's closest mate. Which…

"I've just heard it hurts. Like for boys and girls. I know the first time I get it, um," Niall waved his hand loosely towards his lower body, "up there, it'll hurt, but I heard it's really bad. And even my friends who are girls said it hurt really bad for them, too. Doesn't sound so great."

Liam shifted on the couch to look over the back and make sure Louis was still cooking before locking amber eyes with the younger boy. "Those people obviously didn't do it properly. Trust me, I would make sex like heaven for you. Have you screaming for God. You just have to find the right person is all." Liam shrugged to finish off his point.

Niall swallowed at the unintended dirty promise. Liam could make sex like heaven for Niall. Heaven for Christ's sake. "Like, uh, like how?"

"Like how, what?" Liam eyed the flustered boy.

"How would you do it? Sex, I mean. What makes you so special?"

Liam outright laughed at that. "Alright, then." He scooted forward on the couch and leaned in, pulling Niall closer by the neck, to whisper in his ear. "Normally, it hurts tight little boys like you because people don't take their time with virgins. I would. I'd open you up for as long as I'd like; go slow, maybe even start with my tongue before I lay a finger on you. Then start pulling you looser and looser until you're wide and begging for me. But I wouldn't just shove inside you, I'd let you feel every inch, until I was deep enough to nudge that little spot that would have your brain turning to mush. I'd hold you close, so you're warm and comfortable, and push into you soft and slow until you begged for me. Then, and only then, would I pound into you until you screamed my name." He sat back into his own space on the couch and took in Niall's flushed, sweaty face and uneven breaths. "There's a right and a wrong way. And your precious body deserves to be taken care of in the best way."

Louis came to the doorway of the kitchen. "Food's ready, guys."

Niall jumped three feet in air at the sudden interruption. Liam just smirked and patted his knee before standing up to eat, but Niall snapped his hand out and clenched it around Liam's wrist like it was a lifeline. Liam looked between the pale fingers against his tan skin to Niall's wide, pleading eyes. Liam nodded reassuringly and pulled Niall up with him. He turned him around so his back was flushed with Liam's chest, glancing over to make sure Louis was no longer there, before pressing a gentle kiss to the skin below Niall's ear. "Stay awake. Sleep in my room and I'll be up later." Niall shivered as Liam's thumbs rubbed circles into his hips and nodded before Liam led them, with a hand on Niall's back, to the kitchen.

***

Niall was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He refused to touch himself, just in case he couldn't stop and came before Liam's promised arrival. But it was, Niall looked at the bedside clock, already nearly one a.m. and Liam hadn't showed. Maybe he wasn't coming.

The door clicked open and then swung slowly until Liam slipped inside and shut it behind himself. Liam laid back on the door and took in Niall's sweaty, half naked body on top of his sheets with a low growl, the moonlight from the two large windows filling the room and washing over Niall's skin. Liam pushed off the door and came over to the end of his bed. "Jesus," he whispered. "Look at you. You're hard already. The good ol' teenager years, aye?"

Niall turned to hide his face in his pillow from embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Liam climbed on the bed and pushed Niall's already comfortably spread legs wider to settle between them. "No, come on,” Liam hovered over him and turned his face to look at him. "Don't be sorry. I'm not complaining."

Niall giggled quietly. "Where's Lou?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Finally asleep on the couch in the living room. I had to have a wrestling match with him to tire him out or he'd never have gone to bed."

Niall's mind went a little crazy at that. Liam's ability to pin him to the floor, folding his body this way and that until Niall had no room to move. He couldn't help when his body rolled into the air seeking friction. Liam just laughed fondly and lowered down to kiss Niall's sweaty forehead.

"How are you doing? Alright?"

Niall nodded, but wasn't sure of the truth of his answer. "Nervous," he amended.

"That's normal." Liam lifted himself back up so his arms were fully extended on either side of Niall's shoulders. "We don't have to do anything. At all. It's your choice who you have sex with, Ni."

"But I want you," Niall blurted before he could stop himself, and then covered his mouth with his hand.

Liam smiled gently and leaned down again to deliver a sweet kiss to his temple. "Hmm, so cute."

Niall huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not cute."

Liam's eyes sparkled as he laughed. "I know, I know. You're very handsome. And grown up. And manly."

Niall beamed at that, his arms falling from his body to the bed. "I don't have any chest hair yet though, so I'm not really manly. Not like you," Niall admitted and looked between them to Liam's bare chest, fingers trailing across the spatter of hair there. Liam's arms flexed on either side of him from holding himself up. Niall watched the muscles clench and unclench.

Liam cleared his throat once before responding. "You can touch me more, if you want." Niall sighed at the invitation and raised his hands to spread them over Liam's pecs. Liam sighed to match and lowered down onto his forearms, trapping Niall's hands between them. He nosed along Niall's jawline and his warm breath filtered over Niall's smooth skin. "I like that you're so soft. It doesn't make you less manly."

Niall's mind was having a hard time focusing, his head fuzzy and whirling. "Really?"

Liam pulled back enough to look in Niall's eyes. "Yeah, really. I think it was really brave to tell me you've never had sex before," Liam laughed, "and when you snapped at me and asked what made me so special? I nearly died. You're a little fire cracker aren't you?"

Niall blushed and pulled Liam down to him so he could hide his face. "Yeah, sorry about that," he murmured, breath whispering over Liam's ear. Liam shuddered and settled on top of Niall's body. He started rocking down on Niall, pressing his own clothed erection on Niall's undeniable one. Niall whined high in his throat and bent his knees to bracket Liam's hips with them. "Liam," Niall's hoarse voice tried. He swallowed and tried again. "Liam, you'll, uh, I'm already-please stop-"

"You gonna come, Ni? In your pants just from me rubbing on you?"

Niall groaned, lust outweighing his embarrassment, as he squeezed his thighs on either side of Liam and pushed up into him. "Yeah," he whimpered, breath barely there.

"Good. Come for me so you're all soft and relaxed when I make you come again while I'm inside you." Niall pulled Liam down on top of him harder and humped against his pelvis until he shook and coated the inside of his pants and sleep shorts. "That's it," Liam coaxed as Niall trembled his way through his first orgasm of the night. "Just like that, baby. So good." He kissed along Niall's hair line, down to his cheek, and along his jaw.

Niall lifted his chin up and nudged his nose against Liam's with a dopey smile across his face. "Never done that with someone before."

"Never gotten off with someone?" Niall shook his head, his nose brushing back and forth against the tip of Liam's nose. "Do you usually use your hand?" Niall's eyes went wide for a second before biting his lip and nodding. "Do you use your fingers," Liam asked offhandedly while he ran a languid hand down Niall chest, feeling the beads of sweat that had started collecting.

"For what?"

Liam hummed a laugh. "To put inside you."

"Oh right, I knew that," Niall laughed then coughed awkwardly. "I, uh, no I've never done that."

Liam groaned and pressed his lips under Niall's chin. "You'll be so tight." Niall wiggled under Liam, antsy with the compliments. Liam could feel Niall fatten up against his leg and smiled. "Already? This is going to be fun."

Niall blushed even more red at that and dug his fingers into Liam's shoulders. "Please, Li."

"So pretty, baby. Love to hear that voice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I want to hear more. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm so hard," Niall whined without thinking.

Liam laughed at that and tucked his fingers under Niall's waistband. "I can tell." He pushed his shorts and pants down, inch by inch with one hand, until Niall huffed in impatience and tugged them down his legs and kicked them off. Liam kissed each of his thighs in apology and looked up at him with light in his eyes. "Stop squirming. Let me handle this."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having to wait."

"It's better this way, trust me." Niall nodded, so Liam left a deliberate trail of kisses up the inside of Niall's right thigh, biting gently on the last one and making Niall roll his hips. Liam picked Niall up in his hands and sucked on the side of his shaft from base to tip, trailing his tongue leisurely along the soft skin. Niall's toes curved more and more until they were digging into Liam's thighs, his toe knuckles were white and cramping.

"Li, Li. I think you're greatly over estimating my stamina," Niall panted with a shy giggle at the end.

Liam hummed in understanding, but pouted. "Darn. I guess I'll just have to train you over time."

Niall's eyes rolled back at Liam's intentions. "Want to?"

"Train you? Oh yeah. Someday you'll be able to hold it until I command you to come." He kissed Niall's tip quickly before sitting up. "Someday."

Niall was shaking his head back and forth on his pillow. "I mean, you want to have sex with me, like, another time?"

Liam raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Niall, I plan on having sex with you anytime you'll allow me. Tonight. Tomorrow. Next week. Next year."

Niall cut off the end of his sentence with a groan and a frantic nod. "Yes, please. God, you're so fit."

Liam pushed an airy laugh through his closed mouth. "Why wouldn't I want to have sex with you another time? Look at you."

"I'm your best friend's little brother. I don't have any-shit-" He paused when Liam sucked on the thin skin at his hip bone. "-experience. You could have anybody you-"

"I want you," he whispered into Niall's skin. "You deserve the best. And I will try and give you that. Now," he hovered over Niall's face again, "I should get lube?"

Niall flopped his hand out on the right side of the bed towards the nightstand. "Hurry." Liam assented and reached in the drawer and plucked a half-empty bottle out.

"You've used a lot," Niall said in wonder.

"Don't do anything without it," Liam assured.

"I don't, um, use mine often. Don't want my parents hearing. Since they're right next door at my house."

"Well, good thing you're visiting us this weekend, hm?"

Niall smiled wide and nodded. "Really good."

Liam smiled back and reached back into the drawer before pulling out a condom and coming back to Niall. "Good thing I always have some."

Niall gulped. "You _always_ have some?"

Liam laughed again, but this time Niall didn't smile. Liam put his hands on Niall's chest and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "It's not like that. I always have Chapstick. And deodorant. Just in case, you know?"

"But you use your Chapstick and deodorant a lot, right?"

Liam pursed his lips and then traced them slowly over Niall's lips, the touch barely there, but Niall still felt every moment. "I don't do this often, okay? You're not like," Liam searched for the word, "a check mark I get to tick off." Niall nodded, his lips swiping against Liam's with the movement. "Don't believe me?"

"No, I do. I just, I guess, it's hard to believe because-shit-you're like, you."

Liam couldn't stop his fond laughing tonight. "What's that mean?"

"Look at you!" Niall scratched idly down Liam's strong arms.

"I'm not like that."

Niall nodded again, more seriously this time. "I know. I believe you, I promise."

Liam leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Niall's lips. Niall couldn't see him straight anymore so he just closed his eyes and listened to Liam's even breathing. "You're special. You really are," he promised and closed the space between them with a kiss. Niall squeaked in surprise, but kissed back as best as he knew how considering he'd only kissed one person ever. Tracy Stratton. Fifth grade. And she didn't kiss Niall anything at all like Liam was kissing him now. Strong. Wanting. Liam's tongue poked out and played along the seam of Niall's lips. Niall moaned and opened his mouth for the older boy. Liam licked inside and across Niall's waiting tongue.

They kissed while Liam picked up the lube and popped the lid. He scooted closer, effectively pushing Niall legs wider and spreading him open. He sat back and drizzled the lube over three fingers, coating them and then drizzling more. Niall's face scrunched up. "That's a lot."

Liam looked up at him and smirked. "You'll need it." With that he squirted some of the cold liquid directly on Niall's hole, making him yelp, before dropping the bottle on the bed and scooting as close as he could between Niall's legs and sitting back on his haunches. He pressed the tip of one finger to Niall's virgin hole and Niall arched off the bed sharply. Liam held him down by his hip with his free hand and circled Niall's entrance with his finger. Niall rolled his neck around on his pillow with furrowed brows.

"Alright?" Liam asked. Niall bit his lip and nodded, but his face still looked confused. "You sure?"

"I'm just," he grunted quietly when Liam pressed a little harder, "I don't think your finger will fit in there, much less that thing," he pointed sheepishly, "between your legs."

Liam barked a loud laugh before snapping his mouth closed and looking over his shoulder at the door. He turned back to Niall and made an 'oops' face before softening and rubbing his stomach gently. "I'm not that big, Ni."

"Bigger than me. I've seen Lou's and you're bigger than him."

"You're younger, and I've seen Lou's too and we're close-just," Liam sighed sharply, "trust me. I'll fit."

"But it'll hurt."

Liam leaned over and kissed Niall again, more forcefully this time before pulling back and assuring, "No. I'd never hurt you. It might be uncomfortable for a minute, but I'd never hurt you. Got it?"

Niall nodded, so Liam sat back again and pressed two finger tips to Niall's hole, rubbing along either side of his rim and up to his taint, where he pressed harder, making Niall clench and puff air harshly out his nose. Liam just gave a knowing look and kept going, bringing his fingers back to Niall's entrance. He pressed his pointer finger against his hole just hard enough to make the tip dip inside. Niall gasped quietly at the new intrusion, but stayed still. Liam pushed until just his fingernail was inside before bringing it back out.

"Okay?" Liam asked. Niall nodded quickly and rocked his hips down towards Liam. Liam hummed a laugh and said, "Well, you've officially had something inside you."

Niall smiled wide. "Wasn't too bad."

Liam tilted his head, "We haven't even started," and pressed the tip of his finger back inside, pushing to his first knuckle this time. He rotated his finger back and forth easily, opening him up just the tiniest bit. He pushed his finger further, to just before his second knuckle, Niall's suffocating muscles giving way to open warmth.

Niall gasped and clenched fiercely down on Liam's finger. Liam leaned over and sucked Niall's prick into his mouth. Niall inhaled a shocked sound and bucked up into Liam's mouth. Liam held him down and pushed his finger in deeper. Soon Liam had his finger buried inside Niall's vice-like body. Liam wiggled his finger inside Niall, sucking on him with every curl or turn of his digit. Niall had one hand in the sheets and the other in Liam's hair, whining mutely through pinched lips and rocking down on Liam's finger.

Liam pulled his finger out halfway and pushed it back in, Niall's body making a soft sucking sound as he clenched to bring him back inside. Liam let his finger push and pull in and out of Niall lazily while he kept his mouth still, but present, on Niall's hard cock. When Niall felt relaxed around his first finger, he brought it out so just the tip was still inside and nudged the second in at the same time he took Niall all the way down the back of his throat.

Niall still growled at the stretch, but his mind was overwhelmed with the tight heat of Liam's mouth that the slight burn was secondary. Liam took the opportunity and pressed them both into the first knuckle before rotating them together. Niall's ass cheeks flexed at that and Niall whimpered into the dark room. Liam hummed around Niall's length and pressed deeper, to the second knuckle, while his free hand reached up and flicked Niall's nipple. Niall groaned and arched off the bed. Liam hummed again, this time in approval, before scissoring his fingers open inside the boy beneath him while he swallowed around his leaking tip.

He took Niall's nipple between his thumb and index finger and rubbed it into a hard nub while he pulled gently on Niall's rim. Niall's entire body was sweating and his arms couldn't seem to keep still, his fingers twitching in Liam's short hair. Liam pushed his two fingers into Niall to the third knuckle and curled them up immediately to find Niall's bundle of nerves. He tried twice before Niall's body shot off the bed and a deep moan reverberated in the air. Liam pulled back on Niall's dick so he wouldn't gag and curled his fingers again, pressing them gently into the fleshy spot.

Niall's moan was just as loud the second time so Liam pulled off his cock and reached his free hand from his puffy nipple to cover his mouth. "Ssssshh," he whispered. "Wouldn't want to wake big brother now would we?"

Niall nodded and tried to will his body to relax back into the bed. When Liam removed his hand, Niall whisper-yelled, "What the hell was that?"

Liam's lips quirked up. "That's going to be your favorite part for sure. Called your prostate."

"Like the cancer kind?" Niall asked worriedly.

Liam tried to keep from laughing. "No. I mean yes, but that won't happen if you practice safe sex and stay clean."

"Are you clean?"

"Of course," he kissed Niall's sternum, "but I'll be wearing a condom anyway."

"Why?"

"Just because. You shouldn't take anyone's word blindly on that. It's important you're safe. So for now, a condom."

Niall settled back on the sheets and looked to the ceiling. "Um, can you keep going, please?"

Liam smirked and _hmm'd_. "Having fun?"

"I would be if you'd get on with it," Niall snapped.

Liam barked a laugh. "Alright, greedy, I'm going." Liam started scissoring his fingers again, wider and with purpose. He licked up the underside of Niall's now bright pink cock, collecting the precome at his tip and swallowing. Niall started pressing down on Liam's fingers as he thrust them rhythmically in and out of his slick hole. Liam popped his head up from between Niall's legs and asked, "Can I add another?"

Niall's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at Liam's kind face. "Another?! What would you do that for?"

Liam chuckled and kissed Niall's hip. "I need to make sure you're loose enough. I said I'd fit, but not in a virgin hole after only two fingers."

"But I'm already close," Niall whined.

Liam stopped licking the light hairs at the base of Niall's shaft. "Well, I won't touch your cock again unless you need it. I'll do my best to be quick, I promise."

Niall huffed. "If I come it's your fault."

"Here's hoping."

Niall laughed this time and spread his legs wider for Liam, who picked up the lube and drizzled more where his fingers were sitting inside Niall before pressing his ring finger inside his hole as well. Niall groaned, a low, throaty sound as Liam reminded, "Relax." He did and Liam's fingers slid further in. He spread them all, opening Niall wide for his cock. He alternated between thrusts and scissoring until Niall was chanting needy sounds and fucking himself on Liam's fingers.

Liam watched in awe as Niall swallowed all three of his fingers again and again. "Jesus, Ni, so greedy. Look at you." Niall whined at the observation and threw an arm over his sweaty face. Liam reached up and intertwined his fingers with Niall's, pulling his arm from his face. "Don't hide. I love seeing your face."

Niall shuddered and croaked, "Liam, fuck me now, or I swear I'll come."

Liam slowed his fingers before pulling them out slowly. "So, if I do fuck you, you won't come?"

Niall grunted a half laugh. "No. I'll come either way, but wouldn't you rather have your hm hm," he singsonged, "all up in here when I do?"

Liam chuckled and licked his lips. "I guess you're right." Liam sat up and grabbed the condom, using his clean fingers and his free hand to open it before sliding it down himself quickly, removing his hand right after so he didn't edge closer. He squirted more lube on his palm and slicked himself up while Niall watched with open fascination.

"I can't believe," he grunted, "that's going inside me."

Liam rubbed easy circles along Niall's hip. "We don't have to, Ni. I could just make you come from my fingers. That's fine with me."

"Are you kidding? I didn't come all this way for fingers!"

"You came all this way to come on my cock, didn't you?" Liam teased.

Niall groaned. "Jesus, yes, please."

Liam's eyes shut heavily. "I will never get tired of hearing you beg like that."

"Liam, please fuck me. I need it," he continued. Liam hummed hungrily and lined his head up with Niall's twitching entrance. Niall sighed as Liam's tip pressed just inside, opening his tight ring again. Liam watched as Niall's rim swallowed his head, body melding around his shape, and then his shaft, inch by inch. Liam paused halfway to make sure Niall was alright. He looked up and saw Niall's lip bit harshly between Niall's teeth and his eyes boring into Liam's body. Liam ran a hand up Niall's chest, the downy hairs there flicking under his fingers. Niall eyes snapped to Liam's at the movement.

Niall's lip popped from his mouth with a wet sound. He sucked in needy gulps of air and said, "So full."

Liam bit his own lip and felt his eyelids get heavy with lust. "Fill you up nice? So full of me, baby, and we're only halfway there." Niall whined and nodded. "Want more?"

"Ughhhh- shit, fuck, Liam."

Liam pushed incrementally deeper and purred. "Filthy mouth on you when your horny."

"Come on, Liam, fuck. Just-Jesus Christ-fuck me."

Liam pinched both of Niall's nipples between his fingers, "Okay, baby," and pushed in until his balls pressed into the soft skin of Niall's ass. Niall's mouth fell open and his eyes scrunched shut as he threw his head back into his pillow. Liam let his forehead fall to Niall's chest with a sigh. "So. Fucking. Tight." Niall's bitten-short fingernails bore crescent shapes into Liam's back. Liam could feel the spasming rise and fall of Niall's chest against his own.

"Li," Niall squeaked, airy and breathless. "Move." Liam pulled out to just halfway and pushed back in unhurriedly. Niall huffed an unappreciative breath of air through his nose and curled his legs around Liam's hips before pushing him in deeper with force. "I'm not a china doll, Liam. Fuck me," Niall demanded.

But Liam ignored the command and swirled his hips in fluid figure eights. Niall clenched each time Liam changed direction, making Liam's hips stutter. "Feel so good, Ni. So tight."

Niall rolled his hips down at the same time Liam swirled his up and around, pushing Liam's thick head into Niall's prostate. "Liam! Oh god!" Niall rabbited down on Liam's cock a few times trying to hit that spot again, but Liam was still circling his hips. Niall took matters into his own hands and pushed Liam into his hole as he rolled his hips forward before sliding back and doing it again. Liam chuckled as Niall tried to ride his dick from underneath him.

"If you want it baby all you have to do is ask nicely," Liam goaded.

Niall growled and continued trying to get his own way. Only when Liam stopped moving completely did Niall finally press the heels of his hands into his eyes and whimpered. "Fine," he surrendered with his hands still over his eyes. He let his arms fall out flat on either side of him and allowed, "Liam, please, please, I'm begging you to fuck me."

Liam kissed him chastely and hitched Niall's legs up onto his shoulders. "Of course, baby." Liam thrust into Niall fast and hard, giving up any pretense of foreplay or control. Niall's feet flexed and his toes curled in as Liam pounded his spot again and again.

"Oh, oh God. Shit, Li, Liam! Oh God!"

"Yeah, baby. Sound so pretty. Say my name," Liam grunted.

"Liam! Yes, Liam, please!"

Liam's pace had Niall holding tight, latching onto Liam's body with his arms around his neck. Liam moved them up and down the bed together while Niall's body gave way to full body shudders as the heat built in his abdomen. Liam felt his prick pulsing and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pressed his lips to Niall's ear and murmured, "Gonna make me come, baby."

"Yeah, yeah. Need to."

"Wanna- fuck- come with me?"

"Yes, please, please, God," Niall groaned.

Liam lowered his hips and hammered Niall's bundle until Niall screamed and his body shook while tremors of ebullience washed over him. Liam bent down and sucked one of Niall's nipples back into his mouth, making Niall clamp down on Liam. Liam bit the nub and shot into the condom with a groan, spine shuddering through the waves. Niall let go of Liam's neck and melted into the mattress with a delirious smile while he caught his breath. Liam pulled out and tied off the condom before throwing it in the bin in the corner and flopping on the bed next to Niall's lifeless body.

Liam poked Niall's respiring stomach and kissed his limp arm. "Alright?"

"I cam fillmm bdeh," Niall mumbled without even opening his mouth.

Liam smiled and pulled Niall onto his chest. "Good. Told you Heaven was achievable. Had you singing His praises, too. And mine."

"I believe you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
